mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 184: YOLT
"YOLT" was originally released on January 21, 2014. Description Just read those suggested talking points. Are you brave enough to face off against this episode? Gird your loins, because it goes off the rails in like, minute two, and it never really gets back on them. Suggested Talking Points Yes And, Jack Bauer Food Poisoning, Drake's Secret Second Torso, The Life of Pie, Camelbak Love, Shoogle.Lycos.Angelfire.net, Jackson Galaxy's Kissing Rollercoaster, Judge Reinhold Receives Poor Service From a P.F. Chang's Outline 05:24 - I've studied abroad in the UK, and since coming home I've been really depressed. I loved everything about living there, and all the adventures I got to have on a daily basis without the responsibilities of difficult classes or a job. It was the best time of my life. Being home in Texas now seems dull, and America's troubles just make me want to pick up and move there, but I can't leave my family and friends. I've been trying to use my experience to open my eyes to the greatness of my own home, without much luck. Can you help me find my love of America, and get over this study-abroad withdrawal? -- Gmail 11:51 - Y - Sent in by Dan Yowel, from Yahoo Answers user Hook, who asks: I'm i cursed ? or is 2014 cursed ? i Failed in my College and just yesterday i had accident and it's cost me a lot ! 2500 Dollar ! my new car it's Hyundai Elantra 2013 !!! and i don't know what to do ! and i was plan to buy a new phone but now i can't any one have a lot of monuy and want to gave me ??? 21:22 - Like others, my grandma bakes cookies and other goods. One problem: she often uses expired ingredients to make the food, saying that the new food has its own expiration. My family won't confront her about it, and even says she's right. Am I right in thinking this is disgusting and wrong, and if so how do I get my family to stop eating her food or get her to stop? -- Nana's Nasty Nibbles In Nacogdoches 29:33 - MZ - Personal message from Nate, Brian, Chelsea, Jeramy, and Elisa. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Sponsored by Hulu. Advertisement for Oh No Ross And Carrie. 37:11 - On my way to class the other day, I saw a nice Camelbac water bottle lying on the ground. After looking around and making sure no one was looking, I swooped in and picked it up. Later that day, and before drinking from the bottle, I went to the store and bought a new mouthpiece and straw for the bottle. Despite this, my girlfriend says it's still as disgusting to drink out of, and I should throw it away. A bottle like this would cost around twenty-six dollars, so I don't want to get rid of it so quickly. What should I do? -- Water-Less In St. Louis 43:36 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Anna, who asks: Can anyone find me and article about NOT smacking horses in the face? That's worded weirdly... My sister seems to think that smacking my horse in the face solves every problem, and even though i've told her A HUNDRED TIMES not to smack him in the face, she says i'm being too soft and does it anyway. He's getting head shy and I STILL can't convince her to just VERBALLY tell him off or even smack him on the NECK..just not his face. Her and my horse are having problems deciding who is the boss... O_o So do any of you know of an article that would say not to do that I can send her? Additional Details: My sister partially owns "my" horse so I can't tell her not to go near him. She is an EXCELLENT rider and is generally great with them, but her and this horse just don't get along very well :/ So far all of your answers have been great, thankyou so much<33 51:05 - I recently went out on a couple of dates with a lovely young lady. About the third time hanging out, I made a move and we did some kissing. Without telling too much, it was sadly among the worst kissing experience that I have had. We really enjoyed hanging out together, and I anticipate more of the same, so what (if anything) can I do to make this situation better? -- Somewhat Surprised In Summerville 56:29 - I share a name with a well-known actor. He's great, so it's not shameful at all, but when I meet new people they get so excited pointing out the name connection. This includes when waiters or phone customer support people find out my name. Depending on my mood, I'll joke around and riff off some of the movie references, but sometimes I'm exhausted by the topic. If in my place, how would you either quickly riff or move the conversation past the topic that I deal with on a near-daily basis. -- Daniel Craig 60:52 - Housekeeping 63:45 - FY - Sent in by Christopher Green, from Yahoo Answers user Sophia, who asks: Do you learn how to twerk or do you just know how? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Justin suggests the brothers go to Trenzalore instead of the Money Zone, which is a reference to an important location in Doctor Who References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Edward Snowden Category:Illuminati